Catastrophes, disasters, or other events may occur at any time and may cause various amounts of damage to properties within or around a location of the event. Assessing damage caused by catastrophe conditions, such as manmade disasters or natural disasters (e.g., flooding, tornadoes, hurricanes, or the like) requires claims adjusters or other insurance representatives to travel to the location. However, due to the scope and/or nature of the catastrophe, travel to or within the location may be hazardous, time-consuming or even impossible for conventional vehicles. Additionally, environmental hazards such as flooding, natural gas leaks, or other hazards may prevent insurance representatives and property owners from being able to access the properties.
In some situations, certain non-emergency personnel may have to wait until government agencies determine that it is safe for the personnel to access properties after the occurrence of a catastrophic condition. This may result in a considerable delay in processing insurance claims and/or in determining the condition of the property itself, in addition to a safety issue for any individuals that may be stranded at the location.